


A Thousand Years

by bulecelup



Series: Love Song [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childbirth, F/M, Fem!John - Freeform, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Johanna sangat menyayangimu, Sherlock. Dia mencintai segala hal tentang dirimu, seutuhnya. Tapi jika harus memilih untuk kehilangan dirimu atau anak kalian, dia tidak akan bisa memilih."</em> Sherlock/Fem!John</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO 500% DONE WITH MYSELF AND THIS FANFICTION. CAN I GO TO HELL NOW? Anyway, BBC Sherlock punya akang Moffat dan Gatiss.

Sepasang mata biru muda terbuka di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Mata itu berkedip beberapa kali, menginspeksi sekitarnya. Suara erangan terdengar, dan terlihat pergerakan dibawah selimut.

 

Kepala seorang wanita muda merayap keluar dari selimut tebal yang mengerubungi seluruh badannya. Rambut pendeknya berantakan, dia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari selimut itu.

 

"Uhng...."

 

Dia hampir saja sukses melepaskan diri dari tawanan tempat tidurnya apabila tak ada dua pasang tangan meraih pinggangnya dan menahannya di tempat.

 

Sang wanita menyeringai kecil, "Lepaskan aku, Sherlock..." Suaranya terdengar parau karena habis bangun tidur.

 

"Tinggallah," Seorang laki-laki muncul dari balik selimut, melekatkan tubuhnya pada pasangannya, "Johanna..." Pintanya.

 

Johanna terkekeh mendengar permintaan pasangannya yang suaranya terdengar hancur di pagi hari. Suara baritone miliknya jadi terdengar tidak seksi.

 

"Aku sungguh berharap Hamish tidak akan menjadi semalas dirimu, Sherlock."

 

Johanna atau yang biasa dipanggil John itu menghiraukan permintaan Sherlock. Dia sukses melepaskan diri dari tangan dinginnya, dan beranjak duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. 

 

Dia meregangkan kedua tangannya sebentar sebelum telapak tangannya mendarat di atas perutnya yang besar,

 

"Selamat pagi, Hamish." Ucapnya penuh sayang.

 

Tangan Sherlock merayap dari belakang John, ikut menempel di perutnya. Mereka berdua berada dalam posisi itu selama 5 menit lamanya, merasakan calon anak mereka bergerak dibawah telapak tangan mereka. 

 

John tersenyum merasakan orang (dua orang) yang paling dia cintai berada dekat dengan sisinya, dia melupakan realita untuk sesaat apabila berada di tangan orang yang teramat dia cintai;

 

Tapi dengan cepat dia ingat, bahwa semua ini kemungkinan tidak akan berlangsung lama...

 

\-------------

 

"Johanna...."

 

Sarah Sawyer menatap temannya dengan pandangan sedih, usai melihatnya menegak beberapa obat campur vitamin di ruang pantry klinik.

 

John mendiaminya, dia lanjut menegak obat-obatan itu dengan bantuan segelas air. Dia mengeluarkan desahan pelan usai menelan pil-pil tersebut.

 

"Apakah kamu masih belum memberitahu Sherlock?" Tanya Sarah, bergerak mendatangi temannya. "Dia harus tahu soal kondisimu, John." Suaranya penuh kekhawatiran.

 

"Tidak perlu, Sarah," Jawab John. Secara tak sadar tangannya mengelus perutnya. "Aku merasa sehat hari ini." Meskipun dia berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sarah, dia sendiri terdengar tidak yakin.

 

Sarah menatapnya sedih, temannya itu memang luar biasa; dia selalu tegar menghadapi sesuatu... Apalagi ketika suaminya, Sherlock, melakukan bunuh diri palsu dan menghilang selama 3 bulan. Kesabaran dan kesetiaan John benar-benar diuji pada saat itu.

 

Namun ini tidak sebanding dengan bunuh diri palsu yang dilakukan Sherlock,

 

Karena ini menyangkut keselamatan John dan anaknya sendiri...

 

\-----------------

 

Mycroft Holmes tidak merengutkan wajahnya. Tentu tidak. Dan dia tidak sedang beradu tatap dengan John, yang berdiri tegap di depannya.

 

"Johanna, kau telah melakukan banyak hal..." Mycroft berusaha untuk tak terdengar khawatir, "Kau tak bisa melakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri." Katanya.

 

"Aku memiliki hak untuk memilih apa yang terbaik untuk tubuhku, Myc." John memakai nama panggilan yang dia berikan pada Mycroft setelah dia dan Sherlock menikah.

 

Mycroft tak suka mendengar jawabannya. Dia sungguh berharap kalau John untuk kali ini saja mendengarkannya, 

 

"Tubuhmu memiliki komplikasi untuk mengandung dan melahirkan, Johanna. Kau seharusnya menghentikan kehamilanmu itu saat usia janin masih relatif muda." 

 

Mycroft gagal untuk terdengar dingin saat mengucapkan itu.

 

John menukikkan alis, dan sedikit menyahut padanya. "Kamu sungguh-sungguh menyuruh untuk 'membunuh' calon keponakanmu sendiri, Myc?" 

 

Perkataan John membuat Mycroft terdiam bisu.

 

John sebenarnya tahu kalau Mycroft khawatir kepadanya, selama ini kakak tertua dari Sherlock itu menjaga mereka berdua dengan sangat baik.

 

"Kamu tentu tahu," John berjalan mendekati Mycroft yang berdiri bisu, menepuk kedua pundaknya. "Aku tak akan menyerahkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sherlock. Ini anak kami, dan aku akan membawanya kemari dengan selamat." 

 

Mycroft memicing sedih, "Selalu Sherlock yang menjadi prioritasmu, John. Kapankah kau akan meletakan dirimu sendiri sebagai prioritas?" Ucapnya, pahit. 

 

"Kurasa tidak akan pernah, karena tempat nomor dua akan ditempati oleh Hamish, lalu dirimu, keluargaku, keluargamu, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Greg, dan yang lain." John memasang senyuman kecil.

 

Mycroft tak dapat menahan senyumannya melihat John tersenyum saat menjelaskan orang-orang yang menjadi prioritasnya, dan sedikit terharu mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh adik iparnya itu.

 

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, Myc," Ucap John, menurunkan kedua tangannya untuk mengelus-elus lengan Mycroft. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

 

Mycroft memutuskan untuk mempercayai kebohongan John.

 

\-------------------

 

"John,"

 

Sherlock menemukan John duduk di lantai, di kamar yang telah mereka persiapkan untuk calon bayi mereka, Hamish. John duduk sendirian diatas karpet bermotif lebah di kamar bernuansa kuning muda ketika Sherlock mendatanginya.

 

"Hey," John menengok, menyambut pelukan Sherlock. "Kasus sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

 

Sherlock mendesakan kepalanya ke sela leher John, rambut ikalnya bergesekan dengan kulit leher John. 

 

"Kasus yang membosankan. Pelakunya adalah mertuanya sendiri." Jawab Sherlock. 

 

Sherlock memeluk John dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya disekitar perut sang mantan dokter tentara. John tersenyum merasakan kehangatan tubuh pasangannya itu.

 

Pandangan mata mereka menyusuri ruangan itu, ruangan yang dulunya merupakan kamar Sherlock. Mereka setuju untuk menggunakan kamar bekas Sherlock sebagai kamar Hamish, tentunya segala benda-benda eksperimen berbahaya sudah di keluarkan dan digantikan dengan tempat tidur bayi dan mainan bernuansa lebah madu.

 

Sherlock tiba-tiba berkata, "Tidurlah, John. Kamu sudah merasa letih dari pagi." Dan menarik Johanna untuk melemaskan badannya. 

 

"Hmh," John mengusap matanya sedikit, lalu memberikan ciuman di dagu bawah Sherlock. "Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya apabila anakmu tidak berhenti menendangku."

 

Mereka sama-sama tertawa, dan lanjut saling menlontarkan canda. Di dalam hatinya, John sungguh berharap kalau dia masih bisa menginjakan kakinya di kamar anaknya ini setelah dia lahir nanti.

 

\---------------------

 

"Johanna!"

 

Teriakan Sherlock memecah keheningan di 221B. Hari itu turun hujan dan cuacanya dingin hingga menusuk tulang, tiba-tiba saja Sherlock mendengar ada suara seperti benda terjatuh---

 

Otaknya berhenti bekerja pas menyadari kalau suara tadi itu adalah suara John yang terjatuh ke lantai, dia tergeletak di lantai kayu dengan wajah pucat dan kedua matanya tertutup.

 

Sherlock langsung menarik John untuk duduk, menggoyang-goyangkannya sedikit; diharapkan itu bisa membuatnya terbangun. Tapi tidak ada reaksi yang bisa dia dapatkan. 

 

Kedua mata Sherlock beralih melihat kepada munculnya bercak darah dari celana katun yang John kenakan. Bercak darah itu merembes hingga mengotori lantai tempatnya berada.

 

"Mrs. Hudson!!" Sherlock berteriak memanggil Mrs. Hudson yang mendatangi flat mereka dengan terburu-buru, beliau langsung tercekat menutup mulutnya saat melihat keadaan John;

 

"Apa yang terjadi, Sherlock?!" Mrs. Hudson berada di ambang menangis histeris, dia duduk di samping tubuh John dan mengelus wajahnya. 

 

"Cepat panggil ambulans! Sekarang!" Sherlock memerintahkannya, masih sambil memegang John diatas tangannya. 

 

Sang wanita tua mengangguk cepat lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua penghuni flat favoritnya itu, dia menghubungi paramedis menggunakan telepon darurat. 

 

Sherlock beralih untuk memegang pergelangan tangan John, memeriksa denyut nadinya. Detakan jantungnya menurun tiap detiknya, Sherlock hanya samar-samar merasakannya...

 

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kejadian ini berlangsung begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Sherlock tidak yakin kalau apa yang ada di hadapannya ini nyata. 

 

\--------------------

 

"Ah, Mycroft!"

 

Mrs. Hudson memanggil nama seorang pria setengah baya yang berlari kecil di lorong rumah sakit. Dibelakangnya mengekor seorang wanita muda berpenampilan esekutif, yang lebih sering di kenal sebagai Anthea, PA milik Mycroft. 

 

"Hallo," Mycroft setengah terengah-engah saat mencapai tempat Mrs. Hudson berdiri. Dia tak melihat kalau ada adiknya tengah duduk di kursi dekat dengan ruang gawat darurat, tempat John dimasukan sesaat setelah tiba di rumah sakit. 

 

"Sherlock," sang Holmes tertua memanggil adiknya, yang duduk diam membatu dalam posisi kedua tangan menopang dagunya. "Sherlock, lihat aku. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mycroft sekali lagi.

 

Gerakan Sherlock pelan bagaikan robotik, "...Johanna mengalami komplikasi dalam kehamilannya," dia mendesis, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahuinya?" 

 

Mycroft menelan ludah tanpa sadar. Ternyata adiknya sudah tahu, tapi nampaknya semuanya telah terlambat...

 

Sherlock mempelajari ekspresi wajah Mycroft, dan menyimpulkan bahwa; "...Kau tahu soal ini. Kau tahu kalau John memiliki komplikasi, dan kau membiarkannya!" Teriaknya frustasi.

 

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk memberitahunya!" Suara Mycroft tak kalah kencang dari Sherlock, "Tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkanku! Dia lebih mementingkan hidup anakmu daripada dirinya sendiri!"

 

Nada menuduh terdengar kental disetiap perkataan Mycroft. Mrs. Hudson dan Anthea menjaga jarak dari Holmes bersaudara itu, mereka sama-sama berwajah terluka mendengar perkataan Mycroft.

 

Sherlock memalingkan muka dari Mycroft. Tak jelas apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, tubuh maupun pikirannya berjalan tidak sinkron.... Hal-hal buruk yang kemungkinan bisa terjadi terbayang semua di dalam benaknya. 

 

Mycroft menghela nafas lelah. Dia tahu kalau sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling menyalahkan, apalagi ketika ada dua nyawa dalam perdebatan.

 

"Sherlock," kakak Holmes duduk disamping adiknya, meletakan tangannya diatas pundaknya. "Johanna sangat menyayangimu, Sherlock. Dia mencintai segala hal tentang dirimu, seutuhnya. Tapi jika harus memilih untuk kehilangan dirimu atau anak kalian, dia tidak akan bisa memilih."

 

Sherlock terbalak mendengar penjelasan Mycroft. Apakah dia baru saja mengatakan kalau Johanna memang sudah memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan kehamilannya itu? Meskipun dia tahu kosekuensinya?

 

Tiba-tiba saja pintu unit gawat darurat terbuka, dan munculah seorang perawat berwajah setengah panik menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, nampak mencari sesuatu.

 

"Apakah ada---ada yang ber--bernama Sherlock Holmes disini?!" Teriaknya.

 

Sherlock langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari menghampirinya. "Kenapa?! Ada apa?!" Dia menuntut penjelasan.

 

"Nona Holmes mengalami kontraksi awal, mau tidak mau dia harus melahirkan sekarang kalau tidak bisa mengancam keselamatan mereka berdua---"

 

Sherlock tidak mendengar perkataannya, tiba-tiba sekitarnya terasa dengung dan gelap saat perawat itu mengatakan 'mengancam keselamatan mereka berdua'. 

 

Sherlock Holmes merasakan dunia di sekitarnya mendadak menjadi gelap untuk sesaat.

 

\----------------------

 

"Sher---Sherlock...."

 

John menatap lelah Sherlock yang berdiri di sampingnya, mengengam tangannya begitu kuat sampai-sampai John tak dapat merasakan tangannya sendiri. 

 

Dia tergolek diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit, dengan posisi untuk melahirkan; dokter dan perawat berada di tengah-tengah kedua kakinya, 

 

"Johanna," Sherlock meringis tiap kali melihat John berteriak kesakitan. Suaranya memekakan telinga, "Aku...."

 

Suaranya tertelan oleh sahutan dokter, "Nona Holmes, kau harus mendorongnya lebih kuat, karena jika tidak pendarahanmu akan berlanjut---" 

 

John sebagai seorang dokter tentu tahu apa yang dia maksudkan. Dia merasakan air matanya pecah, raungan tangisnya keluar seraya dia mencoba untuk mendorong.

 

Sherlock belum pernah merasa seperti ini, waktu terasa melambat, dan dia hanya bisa berdiri tegak bagaikan batu. Tangan John yang ada di gengamannya terasa makin dingin setiap menitnya, dia bisa merasakan John perlahan mulai lepas darinya...

 

"Aku----" John tersenggal saat mengambil nafas untuk dorongan terakhir, "Aku men----mencintaimu, Sherlock. Tolong... Ja--jaga Hamish..." Dia menangis, air matanya bercampur keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

 

"Tidak, tidak!" Sherlock setengah berteriak, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia sudah bisa melihatnya... 

 

John mendorong untuk terakhir kalinya.

 

Suara tangisan bayi memenuhi ruangan. Hamish Watson-Holmes pun lahir. Dan ketika dia mengambil nafas untuk pertama kalinya, saat itulah grafik detak jantung milik John berubah menjadi garis datar.

 

...Pada detik itulah, setengah dari jiwa Sherlock Holmes runtuh. pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tidak mungkin bisa di susun kembali.


End file.
